The Third Wheel
by ChaseJanePoston
Summary: AU. A new guy has just moved in across from Isabelle Singer. How will he fit in with her roommate and her misfit friends? OC/Gabriel/Sam, Dean/Cas. Isabelle's POV.
1. Chapter 1

I was very bored. I didn't have to work today and I was home by myself. Dean was still at work and wouldn't be home for another hour. I had to find something to do. Looking around the living room, my eyes landed on the huge stereo we have. Dean wanted it because he hates Ipod's and CD's. All his music is on cassette tapes.

So getting an idea in my head, I started towards my room. Walking in, I knew that I was looking for something special. Going through my closet, I couldn't find anything that stood out to me. So going to my dresser, I got out my long socks and put them on. I needed them for the rest of my outfit.

I knew that I might find something in Deans room, so I headed into there. It was a mess. How Cas put up with him , I would never know. Glancing around, I found what I wanted hanging on the back of a chair. I smelled it just to make sure it wasn't dirty. It smelled alright, so I walked back into my room and took off my shirt and shorts. I threw on the shirt that I stole from Deans room, which was one of his favorite Metallica band t-shirts. Once I was finished, I had on Deans shirt, my underwear, and my socks. I was by myself so I wasn't worried about it and if Dean, Gabe, or Cas saw me I could care less.

Going into the living room, I walked over to the stereo. Turning the radio on, I found an old rock station. It sounded like something Dean would listen to. So turning the volume up, I started to dance around. I loved being able to act silly when no one else was around, it felt freeing. Listen to the song the was on, I realized that I knew some of the words. Bouncing around the TV, I grabbed the remote. I used the remote as a microphone. I was dancing, jumping, and singing around. Then I got an even better idea. Looking down at my socks I grinned. I knew that they would slide on the hardwood floor.

To the beat of the next song, I started to slide across the floor. I had been dancing for at least thirty minutes now, I was getting hot and thirsty. Going into the kitchen, I grabbed a water out of the fridge and downed half of it in one go. After finishing the water, I went back to dancing.

Another fifteen minutes had passed by and I knew Dean would be home soon, but I was having too much fun. An incredibly loud and rocking song came on, so I figured I would try a really big slide. So starting at my bedroom door, I took a running start and tried to slide all the way to the open dining room, that's off of the living room. It didn't work. Half way there, I lost my balance, and fell on all fours onto the floor. It didn't hurt too bad. Luckily no one saw, or so I thought.

All of a sudden I heard laughing. Standing up quickly and turning around, I found Dean and another man standing there. Dean was the one laughing. The other man was just staring with a wide eyed look on his face.

I got a good look at this mystery man, and lets just say, he was hot. He looked about 6'5, and had very broad shoulders and chest. He was just plain big. He had chestnut brown hair that fell below his ears, and really nice hazel eyes. His face was very chiseled and his jaw was strong. He was all over very handsome.

Finally I heard Deans laughing die down. I walked over to the both of them. Dean looked at me and smiled.

" Hey Iz, you okay? That looked like one nasty fall?" Dean asked.

"I'm fine De. I didn't think anyone was watching though" I told him.

" Yeah, well we got here just in time to see you fall. Sorry for laughing." Dean said with a sheepish look on his face.

I walked over to Dean and gave him a hug. Then pulled back and looked at him.

" Its fine. It was pretty funny huh? Any way how was work? Did you get yelled at by Bobby any?" I laughed. Dean narrowed his eyes at me.

"No! I didn't get yelled at. Work was fine. I can see what you have been up to all day though." He said. Dean finally got a good look at me and his eyes widened and his face got red. " ISABELLE GRACE SINGER! What the hell are you wearing? Is that my shirt?" He yelled.

Suddenly he whipped around to face the other guy, who he must have just remembered was still standing there.

"Dude! Close your eyes!" He yelled at him. The tall man quickly did as he was told. Then Dean faced me again. I looked at him and sighed.

" Look, I didn't know you were bringing someone over, so don't get mad. And yes this is your shirt, deal with it. By the way your room is filthy. How Cas even wants to go in there is a mystery." I told him and then crossed my arms.

" Who's your friend anyway?" I asked Dean, hoping to get his mind off my lack of clothing. The tall guy perked up at the question. With his eyes still closed he answered me.

" Uh, I'm Sam. I just moved in across the hall. I bumped into Dean downstairs while I was bringing up the rest of my stuff." The guy now known as Sam said. " Can I open my eyes yet?"

"No!" Dean quickly responded. Then he pointed to me. " You, go put on some shorts or something. I don't need your dad thinking I let you walk around like that all the time." He told me. I laughed at that.

" But I do walk around like this most of the time De." I said while giggling. I even saw Sam twitch his lips at me saying that. Dean on the other hand sputtered.

" Yeah….well, we never have anyone over here that can see you like that…and…just go Iz, please." Dean begged.

"Fine." I sighed. I knew I should anyway, that way I could talk to Sam some more. I started towards my room, but before I got there I heard another voice behind me.

" Why is there a giant in your apartment Dean-o?" The voice asked.

I spun around to see Gabriel and Castiel standing behind Sam, who's eyes were now open. My eyes widened. Gabe was here. Now Gabe was the total opposite of Sam. For one he was short. Not as short as me but short, probably about 5'8. He had dark golden hair. His build was small, but muscular. The best part of him though was his golden brown eyes that glowed bright when he was smiling.

I squealed. Suddenly I took off in a run. Gabe heard me and turned towards me. Reaching him, I jumped into his arms. He caught me and laughed. I threw my arms around his neck and squeezed. Then I pulled back enough to see his face and kissed him quickly on the lips.

"Yo, Izzy-pop. Why are you jumping on me? Not that I mind." He said while smiling at me and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Then his hands slipped further down my thighs to get a better grip so I didn't fall.

" And what's with the lack of clothing? Did you know I was coming over, naughty girl." Gabe said. I laughed and got down out of his arms.

" I missed you. You have been gone for like 2 weeks." I said while pouting. I knew everyone was looking at us now and I still hadn't put on any shorts. " Oh, wait a second Gabe."

Then I ran to my room and found a pair of cloth shorts. Putting them on, I headed back into the living room. Dean and Sam were still where they were when I left. Gabe was over leaning on the arm of the couch with a sucker in his mouth. I had no idea where Cas was. I walked over to Dean and gave him a hug.

"I'm sorry De. I really didn't know you were bringing someone over. I'll be more careful next time." I told him sadly. Dean looked at me and sighed.

"Its fine Iz. You know how I get. Just make sure you don't tell your dad I let you walk around like that, even if it is just around me, Cas, and Gabe. He still gets weird about you being around Gabe." Then he turned towards Sam. " Sorry you had to be in the middle of that man." Dean said.

"Uh, its fine. Maybe I should go and come over another time." Sam replied while rubbing the back of his neck.

" No!" I quickly interfered. " Stay, I'm sure we would all like to get to know you. I mean we are going to be neighbors after all."

" Yeah man, I mean that is the reason I invited you over in the first place." Dean said to Sam.

" Where's Cas?" I asked. I had finally tried looking for him and he wasn't in the living room.

"Oh, he's in the kitchen. Him and Gabriel picked up dinner." Dean told me.

Then I seen Cas carrying things from the kitchen into the dining room.

" Dean go help Cas." I told Dean.

Dean grumbled but went in the kitchen to help. Seriously, how does Cas put up with that. Gabe was still just watching from his spot by the couch. I knew he wanted to spend time with me and I did miss him. But I wanted to get to know Sam.

"Hey Sam, would you like to stay for dinner? Im sure your hungry after all that moving." I asked him.

"Sure. If its no problem." He replied.

"Nope, its fine." I answered. Then heading to the dining room where Cas and Dean had set everything up, I turned towards Sam and Gabe. " Foods ready, come eat."

I quickly grabbed my seat and Gabe sat down beside me like usual. Then Dean sat across from me and next to Cas. That left the chair at the head of the table open. When he finally sat down we loaded up our plates and started eating. Half way through, I figured it would be a good time for introductions. So clearing my throat to get every ones attention, I spoke.

" Okay, I want everyone to introduce themselves to Sam and then say something about themselves. Then Sam I want you to do the same." I told everyone. I heard Dean scoff.

"Iz, this is stupid." He said. I glared at him.

" Just do it!" I said. Dean gulped and nodded. I smiled then turned to Sam.

" I'll go first. I'm Isabelle Singer. But only Cas every calls me Isabelle. I am 22 and work at a publishing house in town." I told Sam cheerily. Then I looked at Gabe, who rolled his eyes.

" Fine. Names Gabriel. Call me whatever. I like candy a lot and love pulling pranks on people. Oh and Cas over there is my baby bro." He said to Sam cheekily.

Then I heard Dean mumble out, " and he's a pervert." So I threw a noodle at him.

"What? He is. I just thought I should warn him." Dean said.

"Whatever." I told Dean. Then I looked at Cas, who creepy enough was staring back at me. I smiled at him.

" Cas, its your turn." I said.

" I am Castiel." He said. And that was it. I saw Dean smack his own forehead, then look at Cas.

" Cas, you're supposed to say more then that." He told him. Cas looked confused.

" I do not understand Dean. I have said my name. I do not have any hobbies. Everything else about myself you have said not to tell people because they would think I am insane." Cas said quite boringly.

Next, it was my turn to smack my forehead. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw Gabe chuckling. I kicked him under the table. He looked at me quickly and tried to look appalled. I grinned widely at him. He grinned back, and then nudged my foot under the table. I shook my head and turned back to everyone else at the table.

" Dean just go. You can explain it to him later." I sighed. I saw Dean smirk.

" I'm Dean Winchester. But I already told you that out in the hall. I like long walks on the beach and frisky women." He laughed at that. Then he looked at Cas because he had a confused look on his face. I saw Dean lean over and whisper something to him. Then he went back to talking.

" I work at a garage as a mechanic, and I like cars. Especially my car." He said and crossed his arms. " Oh and pie. I love me some pie." Then he turned to Cas and pouted.

" Cas, did you pick up any pie?" He asked. I giggled because of the expression on his face. I saw Castiel sigh.

" Yes Dean, there is pie on the fridge." Cas replied. Then Dean smiled and went back to eating.

I turned towards Sam expectantly. He was staring at everyone confused but started talking anyway.

" My name is Sam Wesson. I'm 24. I graduated from Stanford 2 years ago and just moved to town to start an internship at a law firm. Its not very exciting but that's all." Sam chuckled.


	2. Chapter 2

" Oh, your going to be working with my dad. He owns the only law firm in town. He's a really good lawyer." I said.

" Your dad? I thought Dean worked with your dad at a car garage?" Sam asked me.

" No, that's my daddy. My dad is the lawyer. Two different people. I have two dad's. You don't have a problem with that do you?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

" No! No, its nice that you have two dads. Im glad Ill be working with one of them." Sam answered.

" You wont be saying that once you get there. He is going to work you to the bone." Dean said with a mouth full of noodles.

" Don't say that. My dad is nice….when he wants to be, not my fault he doesn't like you!" I giggled and stuck my tongue out at him. " Don't worry Sam. Im sure my dad will like you."

" Okay! If everyone is done, we should head to the living room. Dean-o can eat his pie in there." Gabriel had called out as he got up from his seat.

Everyone headed to the living room, just like Gabe had suggested. Dean managed to grab a slice of pie first. Me, Gabe and Sam sat on the big sofa and dean and Cas sat on the love seat. We all started to talk about this and that. I asked Sam some questions. He didn't ask me more than a few. I thought that was a good thing seeing as I wouldn't have been able to explain everything, I didn't want to scare him off when he just got here.

After about an hour of talking, Sam decided he needed to get back to unpacking his things. I offered to help but he said it wasn't a lot, and he just wanted to get it done before going to sleep. We all said goodbye to him and sat back down on the couches. Dean wanted to watch a movie and cuddle with Cas on the love seat. Dean had picked an action movie like always.

Me and Dean asked Cas and Gabe how the visit to heaven went. Gabe said it was boring as always. Cas said he liked seeing his brothers and sisters. You see Cas and Gabe are angels. Dean and I had met them about 2 years ago when we were on a mission.

Im a hunter. Well, semi-retired hunter. Dean is too. His dad and my dads are old friends. Dean and I grew up together. We are best friends. We hunt evil supernatural things. I stress the evil part because not everything supernatural is bad. Case in point being Gabe and Cas. Also my dad is supernatural. He is a demon. Some demons are evil but the ones I know are good, well as good as demons can get.

My dad and daddy met while my mother was pregnant with me. Mom, she was really sick, dying. Dad did everything he could but the doctors had said that she would die and I would die along with her. Unknown to daddy, mom made a deal with a demon. Luckily this demon was my dad. He went to my mom and dad and told them that he couldn't prolong moms life but he could send her soul to heaven and take her place in her body long enough to give birth to me.

Mom and dad agreed. Mom left and my daddy took her place. For the remaining time til my birth, my daddy lived as my mother. During that time dad and daddy began to form a friendship. It wasn't until after my birth that dad decided to stay with my dad to raise me. Dad said feeling me inside him those few months made him love me, and he learned to love my daddy. It took a couple years for them to announce their love for each other. Since then though, they have been together and couldnt love each other more.

I met dean and his dad when he came to my daddy about a hunt he was on. Deans mommy was killed by an evil demon named Azazel. John, Deans dad, learned that not all demons were bad and with the help from my daddies they killed Azazel and his followers. Since then John and my daddies have been good friends and even went to many hunts together. When Dean and I were old enough to go, we went along too.

My dad actually owns a lot of buildings in town, including our apartment complex. We have demons living here as well. I don't think Ill be telling Sam about that just yet. The two demons who live here are Meg and Ruby. They live in the floor below us. They each have their own apartment, but spend time with each other all the time. Their boyfriends live with them part time. Both have their own angel boyfriend. Meg is with Lucifer, yes the devil, though besides being a douche bag , he isn't all that bad. Ruby is with Balthazar. He is probably my favorite angel aside from Gabe and Cas.

Chuck and Becky live here too. Chuck is a prophet of the lord and Becky is his girlfriend. They lie together. Becky is human, but has had run ins with supernatural things. She is kind of crazy and Im sure her seeing Sam is not going to be a good thing. The only other apartment left is for Adam. He is Deans half brother. He's at school for the year but visits on the weekends and lives here during the summer. His best friend is Michael. He is an angel too. He's not as bad as Lucifer but he still gets on my nerves. I think him and Adam are into each other, but they wont admit it. Dean, Gabe and I have a bet on when they'll get together.

Our complex is crazy but we all love it here and we all get along. I just hope Sam doesn't freak out too bad when he finds out.


End file.
